La SaintValentin
by ilianakate
Summary: En cette Saint-Valentin, il va enfin comprendre qu'il n'a pas sa place dans sa vie... Casckett of course...


**Voici un petit OS écrit entre deux cours le jours de la Saint-Valentiin, j'ai du l'écrire en 15 minutes à tout casser donc ne m'en voulez pas trop s'il y a trop de fautes d'orthographe... **

**Bonne lecture! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**La Saint Valentin où comment faire le point sur votre vie amoureuse… **

Nous étions tous au bar. Je savais que j'aurais du refuser, trouver un prétexte pour ne pas venir, mais j'avais été incapable de résister à ses grands yeux verts, et je m'étais fait piéger. Un seul sourire d'elle, et je faisais n'importe quoi. Pourquoi étais-je incapable de lui refuser quoique ce soit? Était-ce parce que je ne supportais pas de lire de la déception dans son regard? Je l'ignorais, et il était probable que je n'aurais jamais de réponse à cette question somme toute légitime, et au fond, cela n'importait pas, pas vraiment. Ce qui comptait, c'est que maintenant, j'étais là, spectateur du bonheur des autres. Nous avions tous débarquer après que les moitiés respectives de chacun se soit joints à nous. J'aurais penser que s'afficher devant ses amis la gênerait, mais pas du tout. Bien au contraire, elle semblait ravie de leur montrer qu'elle aussi avait une vie en dehors du commissariat, et j'en avais été amuser. Amusement qui m'étais rapidement passer au vue de la tournure de la soirée.

Faisant un tour d'horizon, mon regard se posa tout d'abord sur le plus jeune couple de la soirée, Alexis et Ashley. Ils dansaient tendrement enlacés dans le fond de la pièce, complètement perdu dans leur propre univers. Ils étaient tellement mignons tout les deux que je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant la main d'Ashley caresser tendrement la joue d'Alexis alors qu'il la regardait comme si elle avait été la chose la plus précieuse de l'univers. Alexis me tournait le dos, mais je n'avais pas besoin de la voir pour deviner que son regard devait exprimer la même adoration. D'une certaine façon, j'enviais leur insouciance. Ils avaient la vie devant eux, et était à l'aube d'en découvrir l'océan de possibilités qu'elle leur offrait. Je décidais de ne pas m'immiscer plus longtemps dans leur intimité lorsque je les vit échanger un long baiser emplit de tendresse et de passion naissante.

Les quittant enfin du regard, mon attention se porta sur nos tout jeunes fiancés. Ils étaient tranquillement assis sur une banquette. Ryan avait un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Jenny dont la tête reposait sur son torse, et ils discutaient à voix basses, échangeant de temps en temps de tendre baisers. De l'endroit où je me trouvais, je ne pouvais entendre ce qu'ils se racontaient, mais je m'imaginais sans mal une discussion portant sur le plan de table, la musique et les fleurs qu'ils allaient choisir pour leur mariage. Ils affichaient l'air serein qu'on les personnes qui savent la chance qu'ils ont d'avoir trouver leur moitié, et la certitude de passer le reste de sa vie auprès de l'être aimer. Et je les enviais pour ça, parce qu'en ce jour de Saint-Valentin, le bilan de ma vie sentimentale n'était pas brillant. Mais je refusais de penser à ça. Je n'étais pas encore assez saoul pour me lancer dans ce genre d'introspection. Ça viendrait, mais plus tard.

Puis vint le tour de Lanie et de Javier. Ils avaient enfin décider de ne plus se cacher, et même s'ils travaillaient ensemble, je ne voyais pas pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas s'aimer librement. Leurs regards étaient flamboyants de passion, et le moindre de leur geste l'un pour l'autre révélait le désir qu'ils nourrissaient l'un pour l'autre. Il était évident qu'ils étaient dans cette phase d'une relation où le moindre regard un peu trop appuyer, le moindre frôlement, le moindre propos ambiguë mettait le feu aux poudres et leur donnait envie de se jeter sur l'autre pour un cinq à sept endiablé. D'ailleurs, en les observant s'embrasser fougueusement, je me demandais combien de temps ils tiendraient avant de prendre congé et de rejoindre l'appartement de la jeune femme pour assouvir leur appétit. L'idée me tira un nouveau sourire, et à nouveau, je sentis la jalousie s'insinuée en moi. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour revenir à l'époque bénie d'une relation amoureuse où rien n'est plus important que l'autre, et où l'absence nous paraît insurmontable, rendant vos journées interminables jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, vous retrouviez le confort des bras de votre moitié.

Et enfin mon regard se posa sur elle, ou plutôt sur eux, et mon cœur fit une embardée. Ils étaient accoudés au bar, et discutaient, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. J'aurais aimer m'approcher, entendre ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se raconter, mais j'étais comme tétanisé. Tout mon corps semblait s'être changer en statue de sel, et je ne pouvais qu'être l'observateur involontaire de leur symbiose. Ils ne faisaient que discuter, ne se touchaient même pas, mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Parfois, les regards étaient plus éloquents que les mots. Et dans leur cas, c'était l'évidence même. Fixant mon attention sur elle, je sentis mon cœur se serrer de douleur. Parce qu'en cet instant, je fis le douloureux constat que je l'avais perdu, irrémédiablement. Jamais encore je n'avais vu cette lueur dans son regard, ce sourire sur ses lèvres succulentes. Elle l'aimait, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute pour moi.

Dès l'instant où j'avais fait sa connaissance au commissariat, j'avais compris que cet homme serait une menace. Je n'avais juste pas compris qu'il était déjà trop tard. J'avais ignorer les signes, préférer ne pas prendre en compte toute ces fois où elle laissait échapper son nom, mais maintenant, alors que je les observais sans qu'ils ne remarquent ma présence, je ne pouvais que tirer les conclusions qui s'imposaient. Elle l'aimait, et même si je savais que son attachement pour moi était réel, jamais je ne compterais autant pour elle que lui. Je pourrais feindre de ne pas savoir, me contenter de ce qu'elle m'offrait, mais je ne pouvais me contenter d'une demi-mesure. Je la voulais tout à moi ou pas du tout. C'était peut-être égoïste, et je savais qu'elle souffrirait de ma décision, mais il serait là pour la consoler, et bien vite je ne deviendrais qu'un agréable souvenir.

Durant un instant, j'hésitais sur la conduite à tenir. Devais-je aller la voir et tenter de sauver notre relation? Ou bien devais-je accepter ma défaite avec dignité et m'effacer sans faire d'esclandre? La seconde option, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Kate ne me pardonnerais pas de faire une esclandre devant sa famille, pace que c'Est-ce qu'ils étaient tous devenu pour elle. Aussi, laissant une dernière fois mon regard se poser sur elle, au moment précis où elle riait dans une explosion de gaieté qui sembla la faire irradier de bonheur, je reculais lentement, savourant pour la dernière fois l'image qu'elle me renvoyais, et tirais ma révérence, sachant que je la laissais entre de bonnes mains. Les siennes, parce que je savais qu'il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de la voir malheureuse. Oui, il prendrait soin d'elle et l'aimerait comme elle le méritait, et même si mon cœur saignait de ne pas être celui qu'elle avait choisi pour occuper cette place dans sa vie, de ne pas être son preux chevalier en armure, j'étais heureux de son bonheur…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Pitié dites-moi que vous avez bien compris que c'est le POV de Josh et pas de Rick hein? **

**Un petit commentaire? **

**Bisous**


End file.
